


The Outlet

by ForeverUnited93



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Brief mentions of Louis and Liam, M/M, harry is an intern, niall is in college
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverUnited93/pseuds/ForeverUnited93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~|20% Remaining|~</p><p>“Is this outlet taken or…?”</p><p>“Oh no you’re fine. Just unplug the cord. I should be fine with charge by now.”</p><p>“Great. I’m Harry.”</p><p>“Niall.”</p><p>It wasn’t often that I let my phone get to such low charge, but when it did happen, I was happy when it started to die at that certain Starbucks around the corner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be five parts long, not including the prologue and epilogue :)

**Unless otherwise notified, this will be in Harry's point of view**

**Harry's POV**

"There are many ways that you can speak to Mr. Payne but I will need for you to set up an appointment with Mr. Tomlinson before I can do anything for you sir." The walking light turned white as I crossed the street, munching on my sandwich along the way. 

I was on an important call for my company, Siren Records. We were a small record label but with Mr. Liam Payne as CEO and his assistant and major arse of a friend Louis Tomlinson, we had become big in the eyes of the world. 

I was just their lowly intern.

I was attempting to continue talking to the person when my phone beeped and a little message flashed on the screen, saying '20 percent remaining' and I gulped. This was probably the most important call of my small intern career. I could _not_ lose this.

I looked around for nearby shops, somewhere, anywhere that I could charge my phone. I spotted a green banner and knew what I had to.

I was off to Starbucks and it wasn't going to be pretty.


	2. 01. First Meeting

I was correct in it being not so pretty.

The Starbucks was packed to the brim with people. There were too many hipsters, fakers, old people and the occasional seeing eye dog. I instantly felt my throat close up in anxiety.

"Get in, charge up, get out." I muttered to myself, squeezing an old couple and a biker. Although the biker glared at me evilly, I had kept up with my no eye contact resolve. But if only my ability to locate an open outlet had the same luck.

How could anybody in their right mind want coffee this much? The price was always too high, the shops were always just as crowded as this one, what made Starbucks coffee better than its competition? I had no answer to that question.

As panic and anxiety rose up my throat, I spotted my savior.

A lone outlet, away from anyone and anything that would set off his nerves. It was almost too good to be true and even as I walk over, I see someone else occupying it. I stop in my tracks.

Bright and blond was their hair, though I could still see the dark roots growing through. A pair of ray bans glasses perched on his nose, falling slightly before its owner pushed them up.

Pale but rosy cheeks suggested that he was working hard, cornflower blue eyes flittered around as he stared at a computer screen.

It was another boy, who up until I had walked closer, ignored my entire existence. He looked up, startled and unsure, plucking an ear bud from his left ear and stared at me.

That should be my cue to start talking right?

"Hi," I breathe out, the panic crawling back down into the pit of my stomach, still uncomfortable but manageable.

"Hey," The boy answered, closing his laptop ever so slowly.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Um..." Forget the panic just staring into the boy's eyes made me breathless.

"Is this outlet taken or...?" His head snaps back behind him, probably checking the outlet and then back at me.

"No, its fine." He unplugs his laptop and waves me over to the seat next to him. "Go right ahead, I should be fine with charge by now."

"Thanks..." I say with a smile, as he returns it kindly.

"Names' Niall."

"Harry." I say and find Niall holding an outstretched hand towards me, and I take it slowly. We shake hands and begin to work in silence. The only sounds came from Niall's typing and my vibrations from work.

"So what are you working on mate?" I ask, trying to make conversation with the kind man who offered me the outlet, my phone was rising in percent by the second.

"Ay, just some essays for make up work, landed meself in the hospital for shattering my knee. I nearly lost my mind staying there for a month, I hate hospitals." Now that he mentions it, I notice his knee brace and crutches off to the side. One of Niall's hands was resting on his bad knee, and from what I could tell, shaking with nerves.

"Oh."

"Yeah its fine now. How about you?"

"I got a huge conference call with my boss in half an hour, I needed my phone to be up to par and ready for when that call comes. It nearly died out there."

Niall actually snorts and I find myself laughing as well.

"Yeah mate, that does suck for you. At least you get paid."

"Nah man, just the lowly intern at your service."

"Then why the hell are you interning there? Why intern at all? My advice to you would to quit, and never see those suckers again. Do you work in a cubicle?"

"Well my friend's got me the internship so I kind of owe them, and no I don't work in a cubicle. It gives me panic attacks to be in a space that small."

"And Starbucks was the best place to get away from there? To what, charge up your phone?"

"Be quiet, I was out and about with no where to go. This was definitely a last resort."

"Ouch, that hurts Harold." Niall holds a hand over his heart and winces. I was too intrigued by his horrible acting to correct him that my name was, in fact, not Harold.

"What?"

"I'm hurt that you would think so lowly of Starbucks, what has it ever done to you?"

Memories flashed before his eyes, and years of hurt and distrust flooded back to mind. I break the eye contact and look down into my lap.

"Harry, you okay there bud?" Niall says but I ignore him. He was only just a stranger, someone who was kind enough to lend me a hand. I checked my phone, and an alarm went off. It was my time to go.

"Well I really want to thank you for the outlet, I very much appreciate your kindness but I must be on the run now, I've got maybe ten minutes to hightail it back to work to take this call." I don't leave Niall to have much of a discussion, I'm out of there before I could hear a soft and sad, 

"Bye."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter hype? Yay or nay?
> 
> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I'm Jessica xx


	3. 02. Second Meeting

The second time that we met, I was grieving. He had an rare off day, busy calling and arranging a funeral for my father. He passed so suddenly, a heart attack took his life in such an unexpected instant that I didn't know what to do with myself. I was absolutely gutted.

Honestly, I just wanted a nice cup of coffee, and some time to myself. I hadn't seen Niall for a couple of months. It wasn't like I thought about the blond for the last few months. Thankfully, my work distracted me from him most of the time, it was only when I was alone that my thoughts began to roam.

I felt numb, empty and hurt. The sun was faint and grey, the day portraying exactly how I felt in that moment. Just a little hopeless, I thought as the clouds passed in the sky overhead. As calming as it was, the last thing he needed was a rainstorm.

The Starbucks was full as usual, I knew this because I may or may not have spent many a day searching for Niall. A small beep sounds from his pocket and I groan. As I suspected, my phone was on low charge once again. I had half a mind to go get a new phone, if this kept up.

I quickly order my drink, plain black cup, just like my soul. I smile to myself as I look for a place to sit down and relax. Turning around, scanning the shop, I pause.

Sitting there, laughing and smiling as if he was the sun himself, was Niall. Eyes sparkling, lips drawn back in a smile, I wonder what he was laughing about. I hesitate, should I go over to him? Would he even remember me? I knew that it was weird that he had kept Niall in his thoughts for so long.

A skinny manicured hand ran down Niall's arm, making me stop in my tracks. The girl, whom I had guess had said something funny, had short spiked black hair and vibrant blue eyes, glasses to match the ones on Niall's face. Niall was nearly out of his chair from how much laughing he seemed to be doing. He didn't look bother about her, in fact, Niall placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and made a stupid face.

My heart ached slightly, I wish I could be the one to do that. But who was I kidding? Niall and I were practically strangers, we knew nothing about the other.

It must be his girlfriend, I thought, they looked far too different from one another to be siblings but then again, that's how I got slapped in high school for thinking the same thing of Liam and his sister. I rubbed my cheek absentmindedly, my jaw hardening.

I was just about to walk out, not feeling up for my coffee in that moment and out in the rain no less when I caught Niall's eyes.

I really didn't know what to expect when that happened, but it certainly wasn't Niall excitedly waving him over. I so desperately wanted to pretend that I had not seen him, but the girl noticed me too and well, now there was a witness of my cowardly decision. I wasn't about to let my dignity die right then and there.

So I make my way over, shaking slightly as I smile at Niall and the girl. Niall is the first to say something.

"Hey there mate, haven't seen you in a while." His smile was so soft and genuine, that I felt sick. I gave him a quick nod of hello, before taking a seat. He should have asked but Niall was already asking an question that made his heart hurt worst.

"Your name is Harry right?" He asks, and before I could even say anything, the girl slaps Niall's arm.

"Niall that's so rude! At least have manners like a decent human being!" Her voice matched her exterior, tough and willing to beat you to a pulp if you messed up. I gulped.

"But Thalia!" Niall whines and I make a quick note of the girl's name.

"But nothing, I'm terribly sorry about him, he's in a spatial mood." Thalia says, giggling which shocks me.

"Am not!"

"Please, I've known you far too long to not know when you're spacey."

"Oh so when I say something under the same lines, I am called a rude insult?"

"Hey, I am allowed to whip you into shape, Mama Horan gave me that right years ago."

"Miss double standard over here." Niall mutters, as Thalia hits him again.

I couldn't help but crack a smile at their banter. It was just so easy and cute, he couldn't deny that. But once more, it tore at his heartstrings. I watch as they continue chatting but not excluding me from the conversation, Thalia made sure of that. She would make Niall blush every so often, earning a small smile from Harry every time.

"So Harry what do you study?"

"Huh?"

"Please don't tell me that you're in high school, Niall! Stop talking to minors!" Even though Thalia seemed to be joking, judging from the wide smile on her face, I was freaked out. Niall however was flushed red, more than he had been in the last couple of minutes. His face, his collarbones that stuck out of his tank top, face ducked down into his chest. If I listened closely, I could hear him cursing under his breath.

"I hate you Thalia."

"Impossible."

"It's completely possible."

"No its still impossible."

"Harry, do you think its possible to hate this chick?" Niall asked him seriously. And I froze, unsure how to respond. He hoped that Niall wasn't being completely serious. He really hoped.

"Well if I got to know her, but I don't and therefore I don't hate her." I honestly answered. Thalia squealed.

"Oooh you're such a cutie!" I chuckled, not noticing the way that Niall tensed up beside him.

"To answer your question, no I'm out of high school. I study music engineering at Uni."

"So is Niall! Odd that you've never met before."

"I have night classes, and I take some online. I intern at Simon records by day." Both of their faces dropped and I thought I said the wrong thing for a moment.

"Oh my goodness Simon Records? Run by THE Louis Tomlinson and Liam Payne? How?! They never hire anyone, much less have an intern!" I stuttered, not knowing if that was meant to be a compliment or not.

"Liam was my best mate growing up. My parents and I helped him get through Uni though it looks like he doesn't really need it at this point. He owes me but I'm still an unpaid intern."

"That's why you looked annoyed when I said to quit the intern gig." Niall mumbles, looking down at the table. "Sorry Harry."

"It's fine,  I tend to get that a lot." They talk until their jaws ache and my phone takes its final functions before dying. Thank god it was an day off or else Louis would have my head. I bid the two of them ado once it does finally die, Thalia waving excitedly, much like Niall did earlier. While Niall gives a weak wave and that's the end of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Infinity is on repeat rn, and I hate how much I can relate to the song .-. But its an awesome song, absolute kudos to the boys, I love the song.
> 
> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I'm Jessica xx


	4. 03. Third Meeting

The third time we met, I was already seated at a table phone in hand and phone charger at ready. I was on a call with a client when I heard a soft clearing of someone's throat. I looked up and saw Niall standing there looking nervous.

"Hey," he said playing with the loose thread on his jumper.

I couldn't help but smile, pointing at his phone and a finger to my lips. Thankfully the Starbucks was quiet, the little people in the store working were and/or chatting quietly.

"Can I take a seat?" Niall whispers. I nod hurriedly, jotting down some notes from the client. Niall looks on, often between me and the counter before getting up and ordering a drink. I don't pay much attention to him until he sits back down, a cup sliding towards me. The client goes into an unnecessary rant so I pull the phone away from my ear and hissed,

"What are you doing?"

"I got you a hot chocolate." My heart melts, but I am not given a moment to object because the client is asking what's wrong.

"Nothing is wrong it's fine." From the corner of my eye, I see Niall smirking, sipping on his coffee all smug. I wanted defy him but I was really craving hot chocolate. So I choose to ignore his gaze as I take  a careful sip. It was heaven in my mouth.

It's nearly an hour later when I finally gets off the phone and Niall was doing some homework. Why would he stick around, I had no idea. But it was nice to have someone around.

"Hey I'll just be going off to lunch," Niall's voice picks up me out of my trance, and I briefly hope my disappointment isn't noticeable on my face.

"You're more than welcome to join, I mean if you wanted to." I thought about it for a moment and checks my phone charge. I begin packing up and smiled at Niall.

"I would love to, just let me get my stuff together."

"Great I'll be waiting outside."

I pack up my laptop and folders, grabbing the hot chocolate as well.  I head out and as soon as I turn the corner, I find Niall. He was leaning against the wall trying to look cool. But as soon as our eyes meet he stumbles.

I laugh out loud while Niall glares at me.

"Your glare is cute."

"It's not!" I sputtered out a answer.

"It's adorable, you can't tell me any differently. So where are we going?"

"A country restaurant that happens to know me by name."

"Wow. Foodie much?"

"Food's me life, it's me first love."

"Do I mean nothing to you?"

"Hmm, let me think about it curly." I subconsciously messed with my hair.

"Your hair looks fine. I'm just joking."

I blush a little but follow Niall nonetheless out of the parking lot. Niall says the restaurant isn't that far away from the Starbucks, so within 10 minutes of walking we arrive.

Upon entering, a body slams into Niall, nearly causing him to fall. I was worried for a second but realize that he was hugging someone fiercely. Someone who is tall, lanky and had a loud laugh.

"Mr. Horan, I haven't seen you in forever!" The guy, who couldn't be more than 20, exclaimed. And Niall was laughing and smiling widely, though I felt like I was intruding.

"Now who's this handsome lad?" The guy pushes Niall side, and I have to physically look up at him.

"Um hi," I squeak while the guy smiles even more.

"Hello. I'm Nick Grimshaw. But everyone calls me Grimmy."

"I'm Harry, pleased to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine. What can I do for you guys today?"

"Table for two Grimmy," Niall stepped forward as Grimmy smirked slyly.

"Of course. Anything for my favorite customer." Grimmy led them to a secluded table away from the rest of the dinning room. Once seated though, Niall banged his head on the table before looking at me, I was sure my confusion was showing.

"Sorry. I love Grimmy and all but he's a little too forward."

"I heard that!"

"You were supposed to." There was next to nobody restaurant for lunch, so their voices carried across the room with ease.

"How do you even know each other?"

"I beat him in a footie match when we were sprouts. He's still a little salty about it." Niall chuckled while a grumbling Grimmy returned.

"You got lucky Horan. I took it easy on you because of your bum knee. What would you two like to drink?"

"I beat you before I even knew I had a bum knee you sore loser. I'll take a beer." I ordered a coke.

"It's too early for beer Niall."

"It's never too early for alcolhol." Grimmy sighed but nodded, waving his order form at them and left them alone.

"What are you getting?"

"A chicken biscuit lunch. If you've unsure of what to get, I would suggest their BLT because its literally to die for. I've never tasted something so heavenly in my life, and like I eat everything in sight." I laugh, and deep down I believed Niall.

"Well maybe, I'm still not sure."

"It's one of their specialites Harry, I promise its good."

"Alright I'll be getting that then." As the two of them wait for someone, I personally preferred that Grimmy would stop coming over here, to take their order, we made small talk.

"So how's interning?"

"Great! Louis and Liam are finally giving me big projects to work on."

"That's awesome. I'm happy for you." I smile then blush, ducking my head to my chest to hide it. In my movement to avoid Niall's stare, I catch Grimmy's eye and mentally groan. He eventually takes their order and rushes off to serve other tables as the lunch rush begins.

The rest of the afternoon goes on without much fault and far too soon for my liking, Niall and I part ways. But not without an exchange of numbers.

Yeah, today was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize that it takes me forever to update this story but I'm trying to finish it before the year ends. Just three more parts :D
> 
> Also half of this was written on my phone with Siri, bc well, it was the fastest way to type in the moment haha.
> 
> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I'm Jessica xx


	5. Fourth Meeting

The fourth time that they had met, Harry had just been stood up for a date. He had been sitting there for thirty-five minutes before he had called Niall. He had successfully contained his tears as he waited for the blond to pick up the phone.

“You’ve reached Niall’s voicemail, please leave your name and number and I’ll get back to you as soon as possible.” The phone beeped, allowing for Harry to leave the voicemail, but before he could continue, a ring came through.

A call from Niall. Harry pressed accept as Niall gave an irritated sigh.

“Who’s butt do I need to kick?”

“Niall,”

“I’m serious, you don’t deserve this. Was the jerk your ride?”

“Yes,” Thunder clapped and Harry jumped in his place, nearly dropping his phone.

“I’m coming to get you, it’s pouring for heaven’s sake Harry!” Niall argued when he said that the blond didn’t have to come to pick him up.

“It’s nothing really Niall, I can just walk myself home. Honestly I’ve done it before, what’s so wrong with doing it now?”

“I want to make sure that you are safe Harry, I’ll be there in a couple of minutes. We can have some takeout in my apartment. Is that okay?”

“Yes it's fine.” They said their goodbyes and Harry sighed. The fluttering in his chest wasn’t dying down. It hadn’t since last week when they had the grand idea to stay up until midnight, talking. He only said yes to this date in an attempt to get over him.

I mean this was Niall we were talking about, the most perfect boy he had ever had the pleasure of meeting. It couldn’t have been fate to have met him, he was sure of it. But where would he be now if it wasn’t for him? Without Niall, Harry wouldn’t have never gone out as much.

Well sought after Niall seemed just about more like it but he showed him that there was more to life than just a cubical office. To be more than just the intern, just another face in the crowd. Niall taught him how to have fun, have a laugh when things were dull. Niall just brought a bit more light into his life and he would be forever grateful for him.

Harry had known Niall for a little over for a year now, it was so crazy that it had been a year since their original meeting, where little ole Harry bugged him for an outlet slot. Although their meetings had always been far and few between, their friendship was the most unique thing Harry had ever experienced. Often times he questioned whether or not Niall intentionally flirted with him.

But then again, Niall had always been a little flirty, from the moment he met him, he knew that. It was just part of his personality. He was definitely friendly enough to keep the jerks away from the brunet and just generally be an amazing friend.

A tap on his shoulder brought Harry out of his thoughts to find Niall just standing there, smiling. His hair was a little messed up from running through the rain, but Harry still found himself wanting to run his fingers through it. Without thinking much about it, he ran into his arms, hugging Niall tightly. After a couple minutes of shock passed, he hugged him just as tightly and ushered him to run outside to his car.

They got a little wet, and Harry might’ve slipped into a puddle had Niall not been there, but nothing too serious as Niall started his car up. They were laughing slightly, the air between them could have been anything but lightheartedness. It made Harry happy, and his happiness made Niall smile the shyest of smiles.

Will drove easily along the roads, as since there was a storm brewing, there wasn’t much traffic. When they arrived at his apartment complex, Niall told Harry to make a run for it while he parked. Thankfully he knew his way around the area but couldn’t help but laugh as he heard Niall curse and complain about parking. It seemed like they were the only two out there in that kind of weather, so their voices echoed through the empty halls.

“Takeout should be here, I had already ordered something before you called. You still like chicken and broccoli right?” Niall asked as he unlocked his apartment, causing Harry to snort as they walked inside.

“Of course but you need to learn to cook for yourself. You lazy pig.”

  
“Stop criticizing me! You have no room to talk, you order out all the time.”

“Yeah because I’m stuck in a office twelve hours of the day. They don’t exactly have the best equipment to cook Niall.”

“Look, how about this? I’ll make you a batch of my special brownies if you stop your criticizing.”

“Deal, ooh do these brownies have nutella or is that just a myth?” Niall laughs, nodding his head while gesturing him over to the living room. Well as much as a living room he could have while renting a studio.

“I swear you only like me for my baking skills.”

“Which are superb by the way but no I like you for plenty other reasons.” Niall grumbled something under his breath, but Harry knew well enough that he had no fuel to his fire. At least that’s what he thought before letting out a squeal and running over to the kitchen. Niall had unleashed a tickle attack right under his nose and there was no escape.

He was faster than he looked as he chased after him, Harry’s defiant screech did nothing to his ears like he had hoped and looked for a place to hide. Unfortunately he could never get far, he was always within Niall’s fingertips. But Harry was laughing harder than he had ever in his life so it was nice either way.

There was butterflies in his stomach again, as he looked back at Niall. He was laughing wildly but at least he had stopped his attack. They stared at each other for what seemed like eternity, Niall’s hands found themselves on his hips while his own hands crept up to rest on Niall’s chest. Time seemed to stop as they gazed at each other.

The night had taken an unexpected turn when suddenly, something in Niall’s mind clicked and he ducked down to meet his lips in a sweet kiss. Harry’s hands flew up to his neck while mentally he was screaming. He honestly never wanted this to end.

Eventually they had to pull away, because you know there’s this thing called breathing. But Harry was blushing from his neck all the way up to the tips of his ears. Surprisingly enough, so was Niall.

“Erm so yeah.” Niall mumbled. Harry had half a mind to kiss him again when the doorbell buzzed, signalling that their food had arrived. Niall glanced at Harry, pulled him in for a quick peck and left to open the door.

“We’ll talk about this later.”

“Yeah of course.” If Harry had looked closely at him, he would have seen just how nervous Niall was in that moment. Thankfully, they didn’t eat in silence. It was full of playful banter and stupid jokes. Just how Harry had liked it.

“So,” When they had finished, put away leftovers and shuffled over to the couch, Harry found himself just about laying across Niall as the storm continued on. He was sleepy and the last thing he wanted to do was talk but this was Niall and he looked super nervous.

“Yes?”

“We should talk… about the kiss.” He stuttered out, and Harry thought it was the cutest thing ever. He couldn’t help however let out a nervous laugh, which didn’t seem to be helping out Niall whatsoever.

“What I mean is that the kiss, I didn’t regret it. I kind of been wanting to kiss you since forever.” Niall muttered, stroking Harry’s hair with a small frown as he looked down at him.

“That’s more than okay actually.” And Niall smiled, ducking his head so very cutely into his chest.

“May I kiss you?”

“Yeah,” Harry breathed and Niall pulled his face up to his, giving yet another soft kiss.

“I’m really glad that jerk didn’t show up.” He mumbled, causing Harry to smile.

“Yeah, me too.” Niall smiled, and the rest of the night was spent well; kissing and cuddling together to experience this new way of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be a second edition of this chapter, but honestly, they're dating now. That's the important part xD so I'm just going to go and continue marathoning Miraculous Ladybug, which is a show I'd highly recommend bc omg it's so cute!!!
> 
> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I'm Jessica xx


	6. Fifth Meeting

The fifth time they met, Harry was rushing around his flat like a madman. Niall had just called him to say that they were going on a date. It shouldn’t have surprised him as much as it did, but considering that today was just a lazy day, it was proving a little hectic to get ready. He stood in front of his closet in nothing than just his bathroom towel, goddamn it Niall.

Scanning the contents of the small closet, his eyes landed on a little ensemble consisting of black jeans, a maroon sweater and black boots to match. It made him realize just how much of his closet was full of the dark color, but in this very moment he didn’t care as he took everything off of their respective hangers and got dressed.

Harry had around an hour to get ready, which wasn’t like most dates where he and Niall spontaneously decided to go out on a date. This one was already shaping to be different, but it was still sweet all the same. When he had successfully dressed and not tripped getting his boots on, Harry rushed to the bathroom to get his cologne.

One look in the mirror proved that he looked like a mess.

“To look lively or not, that is the question.” Harry wondered out loud. His recently cut curly hair still looked just as good as the first day he came home.

“Looking good handsome.” He smirked in the mirror, jumping out of his skin when his phone rang. It really wasn't his day as his phone went flying, his hand must've hit the thing during his freak out. It fell to the floor with a mighty crack.

Harry feared for his screen when he picked the device up. The screen lit up with one new message from Niall. Otherwise it looked completely fine.

“Dress casual, don’t snack on anything, and drive safe babe.” Harry’s heart fluttered. He couldn’t help but smile to himself. He really liked Niall, they’ve been dating for nearly a year. It was crazy to think to himself that just two years ago, Niall had never step foot in her life.

Two years ago, he was just the lowly intern at Siren Records, now he was recruiting talent alongside with Louis and Liam. Those two on their own were acting weird around Harry, but it's not like he was slaving away at work everyday now. Work had become fun, the times that the four of them, whenever Louis would allow Harry to invite Niall, they would have great night outs.

He laughed to himself when he thought back to the time Liam had threatened to castrate Niall if he dared to hurt him. Liam was a sweetheart and would never do such a thing, but at the time Niall didn’t know that. All he knew that Liam was a former boxer and he could pack a serious punch. Why he left that industry was a mystery to him even now, but he balanced out Louis relatively well. He had gotten to know his boss fairly well over the last two years, and he knew that Louis has been wanting this for while.

He was so into thought that he barely registered his phone blaring his ringtone, letting out an manly squeal as he tried to silence the drenched thing.

“You’ve reached Harry’s voicemail, I am no available during this time whether it be work, friends or my stupidly cute boyfriend. Please leave your name and your number and I’ll get back to you as soon as possible. BEEP.” Harry reached it as the voicemail rang out loud, and Niall’s voice filled his ears.

“Hey, it's started to rain and I didn’t want you out in this weather, so I’ll be picking you up if that's okay. I’m about ten minutes away, okay, erm bye.” Niall left as a voicemail, and it sounded like he certainly had other things on his mind to say. He was probably stuck in traffic and momentarily distracted. Yeah, he looked at the phone again as he patted down his jeans for his wallet. That had to be the only thing.

When the light knocks came on his door just about ten minutes later, Harry was ready but super nervous. There was definitely something different about this date, he knew it in his heart but that didn’t stop him from worrying. Was Niall going to break up with him? Leave him hanging on the side of the road while he fought back tears?

It didn’t sound like Niall and he didn’t want to assume things. So when he opened the door and was surprised with a bouquet of flowers and a shy grin, he knew all was well.

“I got you gardenias, I know they’re your favorite.” Harry blushed, leaning down to kiss his very sweet and short boyfriend.

“You’re something else Niall,” And that got him blushing, his pale complexion betraying him as the color flushed his face.

“How did I get so lucky to have you in my life?” He wondered aloud, smiling and bringing him into a hug.

“Because I have all the luck in the world.” He sputtered into a laugh, hugging him tighter and placing a kiss on his cheek.

“Exactly, ready to go?” Harry nodded and the two of them descended the stairway of his apartment. It was drizzling as they ran to his car, and Harry was flashed back to a year ago when they did the same thing, when that jerk had stood him up. Once in the car, Harry just began to stare at Niall, watching as he pulled on a jacket and flashed him a smile.

“I know I’m handsome, you don’t have to stare and drool.” Niall’s voice flooded his ears and Harry had just enough time to register his words before he chuckled.

“You’re so full of yourself.”

“As if,” Harry laughed and smacked his shoulder lightly, and in return he tapped his shoulder whenever he could.

“Where are we going fine sir?” Harry had to ask when they hadn’t reached their destination after a ten minutes, the rain clearing completely as they drove.

“Somewhere special my chéri.” That didn’t answer his question, but the way he said the sentence alone made him blush furiously. One thing Harry hadn’t expected from Niall was that he was fluent in French, he had taken it in school and used to translate for a friend of his. So random moments, the accent would come out.

This was one of those moments and Harry regretted the time he told him he thought it was hot. He used to tease him so much, but now he didn’t know what was worst. The constant teasing or the random moments of complete innocence.

A couple more minutes and they were finally there, at a fancy restaurant that had just opened. Harry glared at Niall, he wasn’t meant to be spending this much money on him. But he had no room to say something because they were already making their way inside. It was a beautiful restaurant, and Harry felt like he was about to burst with how much he loved NIall.

There she said it. She loved Will. The man beside her showed her everything that life could offer, everyday was a new one to be spent with happiness and contentment. Will was the love of her life and she really hoped he felt the same way.

They were seated, and the evening practically flew by, they were having so much fun. However when Harry asked what was the special occasion, seeing it wasn’t their anniversary just yet, Niall stood up.

“From my heart to yours, I’ve wanted to say this for a year now. I love you Harry,” his heart sped up, and although the entire restaurant was watching them, his eyes were only on Niall.

“From your laugh to your kindness, you are everything I had ever wished to have in a lover. You are the light of my life, and you are always there when I’m in my darkest moments. You are so beautiful and everyday I have to pinch myself and ask myself how did I get so lucky. I love you so much Harry, and I just wish for a promise,” Niall walked around to his side of the table and presented him with a ring.

“I promise my heart to you, will you do the same?” Niall looked at him hopefully, and his heart could have burst in that moment. It wasn’t like he was asking Harry to marry him, but it was still a great moment. In his hands was the most beautiful promise ring he had ever seen.

So he had said yes and their lives wouldn't ever be the same again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was not planned whatsoever, but I thought it was too soon to go into what’s planned for next chapter. I mean, this story is short and there’s so many timestamps but yeah, here it is :)
> 
> Btw, chéri means darling in french. I may or may not be obsessed with a french show atm so yeah lol
> 
> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I’m Jessica xx


	7. Sixth Meeting

The promise ring was just the start, Harry thought back to that glorious night. It was the same night that Niall asked Harry to move in with him. Naturally he said yes, Niall's flat was closer to town and everything so it was a win-win. And being able to wake up next to his very hot boyfriend every morning was a definite plus.

He rose one morning, lazily blinking back sleep from his tired eyes. A smell of bacon and eyes floated into the bedroom and he smiled. He had always loved it when Niall had a day off and made breakfast. Even if the first couple times he burned food like it was some sort of art, he was easily just as good as Harry at cooking.

He laughed softly to himself, remembering a conversation between them years ago, when he had chastised him for always ordering take out and now he could make a four course meal if he wanted to. Harry had taught him well and all those late nights taking a cooking class together really worked.

Unable to delay his arrival any longer, Harry wrapped a blanket around himself and made his way downstairs. Soft singing flooded his ears once he got closer to the kitchen, and even softer music played through Niall's phone. The man himself was dancing all around the kitchen, plating their breakfast and all while singing a song that Harry couldn't recognize.

He leans against the doorframe, watching and admiring Niall. In the nearly three years that he had known him, he was still a dork. He loved making Harry smile in the most stupid ways possible, he was a total sweetheart whenever it came to dates. Harry absolutely was in love with Niall, and he loved his to the same exact degree, if not more.

Niall finally noticed him standing all snug in his blanket and nodded his head in his direction. He walked over to him, just as he set the frying pan down and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Morning love," He whispered, kissing his bare skin where his neck and shoulder met. Harry nuzzled his face into his shoulder more, humming in content as he rubbed his back.

"Morning Niall." Harry murmured tiredly, and he leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"What, no morning kiss for the awesome boyfriend?" Came his response almost immediately.

"Unless the awesome boyfriend didn't care for morning breath, then by all means go for it." There was a moment where Niall seemed to think about it, and Harry mentally prepared himself in case he did go for it.

In the end, their food got mighty cold before they started eating.

Their lives seemed easy, Harry was once again bumped up in the company. Louis allowed him to work from home and if needed, travel around England to search for talent. Niall had always jokingly asked if he was good enough to sign with the company. And at this point, Louis and him always had a nice laugh about it.

Harry not so secretly supported Niall, even asking for mini concerts from his boyfriend since he played an array of instruments, it was a bit of waste that he had to work in retail. But for between them, it got food on the table and bills paid so he couldn't really complain.

The only time he ever complained was when Louis constantly asked when their wedding was, even the first day that he had seen Harry's promise ring, he hadn't let up. Now going on two and a half years of dating, Harry hoped and wished that Niall would ask.

He was 21 when they had met, and now going on 24, his parents and nearly everyone that he knew was getting impatient. But he knew that Niall had good reasons for going so long without asking.

Niall came from a decently well off family, but as the second born son in the family, from the moment that he was old enough to hold a job, Niall had made his mind that he wanted to earn his way. Niall never wanted to live entirely off of his parent's good fortune. He had the most down to earth personality Harry had ever known in a person, and he was best friends with Liam ever since they were ten.

So it was well aware that he could easily be saving up, as once discussed before they were dating. Niall had revealed that he wanted to save up enough money for the ring, honeymoon and the first year of mortgage by the time he was ready to get married. Harry had no clue where he was in savings.

It wasn't like he constantly pestered him for the number.

Harry looked up from his work to find Will standing at the doorway of his office. He had papers surrounding him and honestly he hadn't heard him even come near. He was smiling and holding tray with lunch. Had the time really flown that fast? Harry smiled his thanks, pecking his cheek and dove into his food.

Niall truly the best thing that had ever happened in his life. And this was the guy who was able to meet so many talented artists thanks to his job. He was still standing in his office, as he normally did while he had a day off, he was organizing files.

Oddly enough, Niall was completely OCD when it came to anything. Harry was so sure that he was the crazy OCD one, but no Niall took that award easily. But at the moment, he was content, and just quietly working.

"Hey would you fancy going out tonight? Maybe see a movie or something?" Harry chuckled, nodding his head while Niall continued to smile. It wasn't any special event and that's what Harry loved. Niall just always found a reason to take him out, no matter how little the reason behind it.

"It's getting a bit chilly, I can finally wear warmer clothes, yes!"

"Anything for my little model." Harry blushed, throwing a pen in his direction, with no real anger behind the gesture.

"You'll always be beautiful in my eyes Harry." And with that, Niall turned on his portable radio, and stood up.

"Dance with me." Nobody had to tell him twice as he rose, meeting Niall in the middle of the room, and kissed his cheek.

"You're extra sappy today," Niall looked at him and she laughed. "That doesn't mean you can stop. I like it." He hummed just as a slow song came onto the radio. It was easy to stay in a groove with the song, and Harry quickly recognized it as their song.

"I might have requested it," Niall muttered when he looked at him. Soon, as the words came through his ears, so did their voices.

 _So I'm gonna love you_  
Like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna hold you  
Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when  
When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

Harry had rested his head on Niall's shoulder, smiling to himself as Niall sang softly. He honestly loved his voice. And from the sheer amount of times Niall has walked in on him singing louding in their room, he knew he loved his voice just as much.

 _In the blink of an eye_  
Just a whisper of smoke  
You could lose everything  
The truth is you never know  
So I'll kiss you longer baby  
Any chance that I get  
I'll make the most of the minutes and love with no regrets  
Let's take our time  
To say what we want  
Use what we got  
Before it's all gone  
'Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow

 _So I'm gonna love you_  
Like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna hold you  
Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when  
When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you

 _Like I'm gonna lose you_  
_I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_

The rest of the day is spent as if time were slow. The minutes and hours passed by in their own pace, Harry just fully enjoying Niall's presence. It was almost like they were once more in the honeymoon stage. Though, just from the general teasing he got from Louis and Liam on a regular basis, they were more on the old married couple stage than anything these days.

They were the last ones to talk. Walking into the office one off morning and finding Louis stradding Liam was not the first thing he had expected. Honestly, it was the most awkward situation he had ever happened to endure, and even as they sputtered to explain themselves, Harry wasn't having any of it.

"Look," he had said, rubbing his eyes softly. He hadn't gotten a good nights sleep the night before. Niall now owed him fifty when he got home but he took a deep breath.

"I don't want to see this. I'm happy for you but Louis I thought I knew you better than this." The blush that blossomed on his face made Harry oddly proud. He pointed at Liam, who was watching his every move.

"You sir have some explaining to do because the last time I checked, Louis was just a big pain in a sinfully beautiful arse." Liam gaped at him, while Louis sputtered some more.

"Oh and one more thing," and if Harry had seen Liam grip Louis' hips a little tighter, he said nothing. All he did, and he knew they would get back him one day, was prop his elbow on the conference table and as innocently as he could, ask when the wedding was.

To say the best, their reactions was the best thing he had ever seen and it made the awkward situation a little bit worth it.

The evening rolled around soon enough and Harry found himself in his black skinny jeans, jade green sweater and his trusty trench coat. He thanked his lucky stars for Niall for what seemed like the billionth time, and waited for his boyfriend to get ready.

He didn't take long, a drastic change from the beginning of their relationship. Like he had suggested earlier, the two of them took a while around the town. It was a beautiful chilly night, and Harry knew it was good that he had layered up. Niall's hand played with his own, their gloves unfortunately keeping them from making direct contact.

They walk until the cold chilled them to their bones, taking refuge in what seemed like another new restaurant that Niall had in his sights. Harry would never be able to keep him from going to new places and spoiling him. Niall loved it just as much as he loved Harry. They were able to step in without any sort of reservation and their quiet evening continued on.

Well to some extent.

At some point, Niall excused himself from the table, complaining of his stomach hurting and walking away before Harry could say something. He had hoped he was okay, he was okay earlier. Wordlessly, Harry just sat there until he returned with a smile on his face.

"Sorry, there must be shrimp in here or something." Curse Niall's allergy to seafood, he thought. It made for some horrible dates, and a couple hospital trips in the last few years, but it was never anything too bad. Although he did end up sending his dinner back with strict orders to not cross contaminate his food with anything seafood, a smile never left his face.

He reached over and grabbed his hand, kissing his knuckles and mumbling something in french.

"Je t'aime tant. Sa folle de l'amour que je vous porte, vous s'il vous plaît être à jamais la mienne?" Hearing the love confession, Harry smiles and leans over the table to kiss her boyfriend.

"Now what does that mean?" He asks when he settles back into his seat.

"Harry, I love you, you know that?" He nodded, unsure where he was going with this.

"I love you so much. I love everything about you, you are the most perfect guy I had ever had the fortune of meeting and still everyday you amaze me with who you are. Its insane how insane I am for you, you are so beautiful and kind, the way that you obviously care for everyone around you makes my heart surge with love. With this love I have for you, will you please be mine forevermore?"

Everything around Harry froze.

Niall had gotten down on one knee sometime during his speech, and now he was looking at him, out of breath and such adoration in his eyes. He expected this last year when he gave him the promise ring. He looked down at the ring, the way it sparkled brought him out of her trance. Everyone was looking at him, but Niall never faltered. He felt his whole being be swept up with love, he launched himself at Niall, laughing and a small yes leaving his lips.

Harry could not have been any happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh by the way, I never translated the french sentence bc Niall ended up saying the same thing in his little speech so don't worry about that if you were curious :)
> 
> Oh and yeah that's why I wrote last chapter because I don't think you guys were ready for this amount of cuteness and feels so quickly. I didn't want their relationship to move on too quickly. The next chapter is the epilogue. I'm going to miss this story.
> 
> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I'm Jessica xx

**Author's Note:**

> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I'm Jessica xx


End file.
